MakeBelieve
by angelface04
Summary: If you want to let something like a petty girl get in the way of our friendship, fine. You’ll be the one to crumble at the Dark Lord’s feet with no one to turn to. [DxA] Updated.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Another Draco/Angelina fic – though it's not a one-shot – not if you like it enough anyway. So…R&R okay? I love you all – angelface04**

**P.S. I still don't own Harry Potter.**

I glanced out the window the train, a melancholy silence falling over my compartment. I hated this. Going home.

I hated knowing that the minute that I stepped off of this train my father would be there, waiting for me, and the minute he saw me he'd start telling me all of the things that was wrong with me.

Like he always does.

I sighed, glancing away from the scenery that was whizzing by.

"He always gets like this." I heard Crabbe whisper loudly to Pansy. "Don't know why, like he's got anything to complain about."

I scoffed to myself, standing up.

"Where are you going Draco?" Pansy asked, twirling her hair around her finger and sucking on her bottom lip.

"I'm going to go change." I mumbled, grabbing my Muggle clothes and hurrying out before she could offer to follow me.

Not that there was anything the **matter** with Pansy…I mean…besides the fact that she was completely obsessed with me. She just…she tries too hard I guess.

I slid into a vacant compartment, quickly changing into a green button up and blue jeans. Afterwards I wandered aimlessly down the corridor, glancing occasionally into compartments that I passed by. I passed Potter's by quickly.

I hate him.

And not for the same reasons that everyone thinks. Not because I think that all Gryffindor's are scum, not because I'm jealous that he's better at me at Quidditch or anything like that….

Don't get me wrong, I am jealous of him….

But…

It's because when I look at him…he's always got Weasley and Granger with him…he always has friends….he's…he's happy…and even though his life is hell he's still got people that really truly care about him…

And even though my life is ten times worse than his…

I don't.

"Watch it Malfoy." I was thrown a little off-balance as two hands slammed into me. I cursed, catching myself before I fell.

"What the – Johnson?" Her eyes were downcast and her cheeks looked a little puffy.

"Just _move_ Malfoy!" I was surprised to hear her voice quiver as she took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Have you been bloody **crying**?" I chortled, and I guess it was a little mean, but, after you've done it for so long…it becomes habit…after a while.

Her head snapped up and she looked me right in the eyes as her hand smacked me right across the cheek. It stung and I recoiled, taking a step backwards and staring wide-eyed at her.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that _again_ Malfoy!" I had her forearm, pressing her up against the side of train in just a few seconds.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me _again_ Johnson." My voice was a low whisper and I could see fear in her eyes. They started to tear slowly and though she never wavered her glare, they began to slip slowly down her cheeks.

"You have no idea what I've been going through!"

"Oh, now you want my _pity_?"

"**Let go of me**." She hissed, her voice cracking a little.

"Or what? You'll call Weasley and have him come take a swing at me, eh?" I hadn't meant to say that. I hadn't meant to let her know that I…

"You pay that close of attention to my love-life Malfoy?" For the first time in my life I didn't know what to say to a girl, so I didn't reply. I don't think that she expected me to. "Now could you please let go of me?"

I did, but she didn't move. Neither did I. For some reason I didn't want to…

"Weasley's waiting." I muttered, stepping back and trying to make my voice sound harsher, even though I knew it was useless. Her eyes locked into mine, and I couldn't have _made_ my feet move.

"I don't care." She whispered, her eyes never leaving mine. A cold, hard, knot formed in my stomach…

One that I wasn't used to.

"What Malfoy?" Her disposition had changed completely and her voice fairly purred as she watched me from underneath her eyelashes. "Scared?" I sneered at her, one that took no forcing at all.

"What do you think?"

"I think you have _no clue **what** _to do right now." She replied, suddenly smiling and _way too close._

I didn't think twice.

My hands quickly found the skin exposed between her low-cut jeans and her sweater and I pulled her to me. "You asked for this." I murmured against her neck as I kissed it gently. Her fingers slid through the belt loops of my khakis, tugging my body closer to hers. I trailed light kisses up her neck, up her cheek and right before my lips met hers I paused. "Are you sure about this?" I whispered, noting the way that her eyelashes fluttered when she opened her eyes to look at me.

A simple nod was all I needed before my lips were on hers. It wwas a challenge – one that I was determined not to loose. She immediately ran her hands up my sides, tugging on the sides of my shirt, making my skin feel much too warm…so I retaliated. I pressed her up against the wall and released her lips, panting as one hand rested on her hip and one above her head. Her eyes were still closed and my lips grazed over hers gently.

"Is this what you wanted?" I whispered in her ear gently, squeezing her hip with a sweaty hand. "Am I what you wanted?"

My hands tightened on her hips as her hand felt mine, grasping it with a hand surprisingly as sweaty as my own.

"Yes." Came her answer, her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed. I opened my mouth, but she shook her head, smiling gently.

"Don't make this any harder." She whispered under her breath. She straightened, looking away for the first time. "They'll be wondering…" She moved to walk away but I grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Don't leave." I was surprised at how desperate my voice sounded. She gave me a sad smile, grabbing my other hand with hers and kissing me softly one last time.

"I'm sorry Draco."

And as she walked away I realized that's the first time I'd ever heard her use my name

I wandered back to my compartment, ignoring Pansy's questioning, _'Where have you been?'_ looks. It was quiet again. I sat back down, staring back out the window…thinking…

Finally, Pansy broke the silence.

"So what are your summer plans Draco?" She asked in her annoyingly fake, nasally, voice.

"Uh, I dunno…I'm sure my family has plans. You?" Then I pretended to listen to her rattle on about her relatives in America and how she would _surely_ go visit them, but all the while, my mind was on other things….

_I wonder if she knows she's the best kisser I've eve-_

"Right Draco?" My head whipped around to see Pansy staring at me longingly with puppy-dog eyes.

"Um…sure…whatever…" I replied, not even asking her what she'd said.

I didn't really need to, and for some reason, I think that she caught my drift.

-

We arrived at the platform all too soon. I sighed as I located my trunk in the bustle of all of the Hogwarts students and made my way over to where I knew my father would be…

The same place that he stands every year. Right between Crabbe and Montague's parents, an icy smirk on his face while he pretends to laugh at Crabbe's father's jokes.

"Draco." Father nodded at me curtly, like you would to your servant when they brought you your tea in the mornings.

"Father." I nodded back. Pansy waved wildly at me from a few feet away. I pretended not to see her.

"Are you ready Draco?" Father's eyebrows raised and a Malfoy smirk passed across his lips. "Or…do you have someone to say good-bye to?" My eyes traveled to where Angelina was hugging Fred Weasley good-bye. Her eyes slid over to mine and her lips curved into a slight smile. I almost smiled back when I realized that everyone was probably waiting for me to answer

"No, I'm ready…" I told Crabbe and Montague that I'd keep in touch and then followed my father outside the barrier and into the Muggle world.

"You're shirt's untucked." Father snapped as we located the black Lincoln that my father owned for such times as these. I was thankful that he didn't see me blush lightly as I realized why. The doors unlocked with a click and he popped open the trunk of the car, all without saying another word to me. I hastily tucked my shirt back in as he waited for me to put my trunk into the car.

The ride back home was awkward, and I was constantly aware of the sound that the leather seats were making. I hated this…

So I thought about something else…

I thought about the way that her lips felt against mine…sweet and foreign and light…I thought about the way that her eyelashes fluttered when she looked at me, and the way that her cheeks flushed when we pulled away…

And then the car pulled to a stop as the huge iron doors of the Malfoy Manor loomed over us. They opened magically as dad muttered a password. He still wouldn't tell me what it was. He said he didn't trust me.

I was long passed wanting to know. I figured that once I got out of there I wouldn't **want** to get back in.

The Lincoln slowed as we approached the house, crawling up the winding driveway until it reached the garage. Father still hadn't said a word. The ignition switched off. He climbed out, putting the keys into his pocket.

"We have a dinner tonight." He finally stated as a House Elf came to fetch my trunk. "You will make an appearance. A tailor will arrive in a few moments…Go to your room and wait for him." I nodded, biting my tongue. He never _asked _or _suggested._ He always **told**. "Say hello to your mother." He added as I walked inside.

This house was almost unfamiliar to me. I was barely ever here…only during the summer (over holidays we stayed in another house, near Paris), and we always seemed to be on vacation or at one of our other four houses. This was my least favorite. It was mostly green. Green and black and cold and uninviting. My mum always seemed to get coughs when we stayed here for too long.

It was the cough that startled me.

"Draco!" She muttered from the parlor.

"Hey mum." I allowed myself to smile as she hugged me, but pulled away quickly…before Father came inside.

"How are you?" She asked, true concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"As I usually am when we stay in this house." She flicked her light eyes across the dark room. "We have a dinner tonight you know…"

"Yeah…Father told me."

"The tailor - "

"Should be here any minute, yeah. I'd better go wait for him." I drug myself up the two flights of stairs and into my spacious suite and plopped down on my bed. I allowed myself to shut my eyes. Before I could stop them, images of Angelina flooded my mind. Her tears, her laughter, her anger…

"Sir?" Came a meek voice. My eyes opened and beheld the tailor, holding some fabric and a tape measure draped across his neck. I stood, nodding at him.

"If you'll stretch your arms out for me – that's it…"

-

About an hour later I was clothed in a forest green silk vest over a black dress shirt and black pants. The robe was back with the same silk, forest green lining as my vest. I had to admit it was nice. Father would be pleased, and really, that's all that mattered.

"Master Draco?" Came a small, squeaky voice at his door. He glanced down at the small house-elf that was peeking inside his door.

"Yes?"

"Your Father wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you. I'll be right there." And I was. I always obey my Father quickly…because…if I don't…

I knocked on the imposing door of his study lightly.

"Come in." Came his voice through the solid oak. I swung the door open, sliding into the room quietly. He looked me over.

"You'll have to do something with your hair." He finally commented, looking back down at his papers. I nodded.

"Yes sir." He didn't comment on the clothes. He didn't say "That looks nice." or "It's a little too tight across the shoulders." or anything that normal parents would say...

He just told me what was wrong with me.

I slid out of the room.

"The guests will arrive in promptly one hour." He called after me. As if I cared anyway.

-

I hadn't bothered to ask him what type of "dinner" this was going to be, but when the guests began to arrive I figured that I should have. They were some of the usual – Montague, Crabbe, Parkinson (I hid in one of the bathrooms until Pansy passed)…but there were some that I didn't recognize – and it was then when I began to wonder just what was going on.

I was avoiding Pansy, kind of milling around because I knew that if I ducked into a room to be alone my Father would fine out and I'd get – well, a scolding.

It was when I spotted a figure that looked all too familiar that I realized what must have been going on. I grasped a toned arm with a firm hand when no one was paying attention. My lips came close to her ear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She turned towards me, her hazel eyes signaling recognition, a light flush filling her cheeks. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a black gown that was made of a silk-like fabric that fell along her curves, thin straps holding it up. A silver necklace glinting in the light. I glanced at it and I couldn't help the shock that I knew she could see on my face as my mouth fell open. "How did you get that?"

"Listen, Draco, we need to talk - " Her voice held an urgent edge to it. She glanced hurriedly around the room. "Isn't there someplace we can go - " I scowled, grabbing her hand and leading her through a seldom used doorway, down a hallway, and outside into the cool night. I released her hand, folding my arms across my chest. I couldn't help the glare that I gave her, not because I was angry at her, but because I was upset that she would put herself in this situation. I was scared for her – I was terrified for her, I wanted to show her the fastest way out of here and give her my broomstick as well. She avoided my glare, her eyes cast to the ground.

"Johnson." I growled. "Talk."

**So….? You know me and updating, so don't expect them to be frequent, but – I do kind of have an idea as to where this is going. Who knows, this may even have the makings of a PLOT!**

**You've read this far, you might as well review, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOILERS**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE 6TH BOOK, YOU SHOULD NOT READ ANY FARTHER.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Okay, well, I guess this author's note is going to have to explain a lot of things.**

**First off, I made a few mistakes in the last chapter. As it's _supposed_ to be Angelina's last year, I suddenly realize that Fred isn't there. He's flown off on his little broomstick, and, well, that would be a slight flaw in the whole plan. Therefore, I'm just going to stamp a little AU on this, and admit that I screwed up. **

**ALSO, Draco's dad would've been arrested and in Azkaban by now if I had been paying attention and not just written this on a whim. That's one of the big things that I've been struggling with writing this second chapter, just trying to think it through. So there's another screw up.**

**SORRY!**

**Then, the nifty little 6th book shows up and throws a couple of curve-balls my way as to the direction that this story's going. Well, maybe not the direction, but definitely the element of surprise. I was…well…I guess I'll let it still be a "surprise" but it won't really be as much…I mean…well…sigh. **

**I guess I'm just going to let you read this, and tell me what you think later. **

**Chapter 2:**

Feelings aren't supposed to sprout up like this. But for some reason after only really knowing her for a few days – I feel like –

I guess I really don't know how I feel anymore.

I'm _concerned_. That's a start. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. And – and I don't know how to stop her. She's got her mind made up, she's going to do this whether it's completely, insanely dangerous, or not…there's nothing that I can do to convince her not to.

Last night had been a blur. All of the people – with the dancing and the toasts, and my father was supervising every last bit of it, which means that he's around me all night long. I got up extra early the next morning – just to make _sure_ that I wouldn't run into him. So when I arrived downstairs for breakfast I was surprised to see my father waiting at the table for me.

"Draco." He nodded.

"Father." I replied curtly, waiting for the house-elf to bring me breakfast. There was a slight pause. He wasn't eating; just sipping a drink that I supposed was Firewhisky.

"How did you like the dinner last night?" I shrugged, looking anywhere but at him, and trying to sound bored.

"It was fine." He, once again, surprised me.

"What do you think of the Johnson girl?" I froze, but hoped he didn't notice. He does.

"She's okay." I force my voice to sound even and dull. "I didn't get much chance to talk with her. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular." He swished his drink around a bit in his cup, looking down at it and then back up at me. "Just _curious._" He slurred the last word almost arrogantly, which made me eye him with suspicion. I could read that smirk, and the tone of his voice hinted that he knew something. He knew something that I wasn't going to get out of him easily. He was a Malfoy. I knew him like I knew myself.

His icy gray eyes locked with mine and his held a smile. Why was he so happy? What was he so pleased about? What does this have to do with Angelina and me?

The house-elf slid my meal in front of me, but I didn't even look down.

"Well." He finally stood, placing his cup back on the table. "I've got a meeting to get to in around an hour…"

I stood as well, determined that he wasn't going to leave unless he told me about Johnson.

"What were you curious about Father?" I probably sounded a bit more desperate than I would've liked, but I was almost beyond the point of caring.

_Almost._

"Oh, nothing." He smugly smirked at me. "Absolutely nothing." He was trying to rile me. He was trying to get a rise out of me so that he would win.

But I wouldn't lose.

I clenched my jaw, stepping backwards in submission, sitting back down. He nearly laughed, and as he was leaving the room he paused.

"Oh yes, your friend Montague's here to see you." I stiffened. "I'll send him _right_ in." The door swung closed and I began to tremble, taking deep breaths and counting to ten slowly with my eyes closed.

_You can handle this. You are being weak._

"Malfoy's are never weak." I could practically hear my father say.

So when the door swung open, I regarded my friend with cool gray eyes.

"Draco." He almost looked uncertain as he sat down beside me, his dark green eyes scouring my unreadable features. I glanced up at him, hoping to portray the uncaring persona that all Malfoy's have. He was picking at his fingernails – a nervous habit.

"Yes Montague?" He looked away, sighing, and then looked back.

"If I had _known_ I never would have agreed to!" His voice sounded desperate and apologetic. His mouth opened again, but before he could start I held up my hand to stop him.

"Wait, if you had _known_? Known what? What would you not have agreed to do?"

"Marry her." The whisper almost wasn't audible. My mouth went dry, but even though I knew the answer to the question I was about to ask, I had to ask it …just to be sure…

"Marry who?"

"Angelina Johnson." Montague looked away and I was silent for what I knew was far too long. Marriage? She hadn't told me _marriage._ I knew that they were dating; the necklace had stated that clearly. Damn it, how had I been so _blind_!

"Like I care about what Gryffinwhore you marry." I finally choked out, hoping that my long silence would seem as if it was out of surprise. "It was arranged, I suppose?" So she'd had no choice. She had to marry him. She came from a prominent, pureblooded wizarding family, and so had he. It was a smart match made by their parents a million years ago. It had to be that way…there was nothing that she could do…

"No." Montague looked nearly sick. "No, she – I proposed and she said yes."

"When?" _Turn on your Malfoy coldness. She was just another girl, nothing big. Nothing real._

"Uh, about two weeks ago. At Hogwarts." _Why didn't I know this? I was there…I was **with **Montague the whole time…_

"Oh, well, congratulations." I shoved my untouched plate towards the center of the table, standing up and turning to walk out.

"Don't be like this." Montague was standing next to me. We've both been known for being able to control our emotions, and to anyone but the two of us, it would seem like we were. But we weren't, he was being open and I could tell from the frantic look in his eyes.

"Like what?" I tried to sound unaffected and non-caring.

"You don't fool me Malfoy." I ignored him, walking out of the double doors and back into the hallway. Before I had time to react, I felt strong hands shove me into the wall, knocking the air out of my chest.

"Damn it Montague!" I croaked; his hand was on my neck and much too tight for me to breathe, much less talk, properly.

"You listen to me." He hissed, his feature's portraying boarder-line fury. "We can't afford to fall apart now. **Not now.** We _need_ each other's support right now! You and I both know that these days we can't trust **anyone**. And you _know_ I trust you, you're the only person that I trust with _everything._" He was glaring into my eyes and I was glaring right back, still struggling for air. "You have to be able to trust me, too." I shoved him off, and he didn't return the act of aggression, just stared at me as I rubbed my throat.

"We can _make it_ if we stay united." Montague exclaimed. "But if you want to let something like a petty girl get in the way of our friendship, fine. You'll be the one to crumble at the Dark Lord's feet with no one to turn to." There was a long silence. _Of course he's absolutely right…I need him._

"I need to think." I grumbled, stalking off. It was raining outside, but I didn't mind it as I pushed open the back door. The clouds were heavy in the sky, the wind was picking up as I took a few brisk steps into the garden, my hands in my pockets and my head full of muddled thoughts, one, the most prominent, drifting back to last night.

_"This night signifies the newest additions to the Dark Lord's army. This is a toast – to those young men and women who realize at such an age where their loyalties lie…who have made the decision to serve the most powerful wizard in the world, who are willing to give up their very lives for the cause that we stand for." There was applause as the crowd all raised their glasses. "We applaud you for your courage." Came the voice. "We applaud you for your willingness, and for your loyalty." Severus Snape raised the glass to his lips, and everyone else followed suit. His eyes skimmed over the crowd as the glass lowered. "You have made a wise decision." He continued. "And for that decision you will be rewarded. Not only with riches, but with power beyond your imagination. Congratulations."_

I had reached the edge of my mother's garden, my hair dripping water into my eyes and down the back of my neck. Reaching down a shivering hand, I plucked a red rose from the bush. I examined it, its petals burdened with rain droplets.

I wondered if I would ever see beauty in anything again.

The door swung open, missing my face by inches as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Draco?" Her voice was worried and surprised at the same time. "You're soaked!" She reached for me, but I jerked away.

"I'm fine." I answered hollowly. "I just have to talk to you." She stood back, opening the door a little wider.

"Okay…okay. Sure." She glanced behind her shoulder briefly, but I could read her look.

"Who's in here with you?" Her eyes widened, her mouth opening stupidly.

"I don't know what you're - " I shoved the door open, forcing her out of the way as she stumbled backwards a few steps. "Draco!"

"Where is he?" I growled, my eyes roaming the living room, making for the nearest doorway.

"No one's in here!" She ran in front of me, putting her back to the door that I was trying to open. She was glaring at me fiercely. I returned it.

"Move now." I ordered, drawing my wand and pointing it to her throat. "Do**not **make me use this Johnson." She shuddered as the cool wood pressed into her neck.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." I hissed, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her out of the way. I wrenched open the knob, revealing a bedroom. The bedcovers were messy, as if one had just scrambled around, the top cover hanging nearly off of the bed. Dirty clothes were shoved into a pile in the corner, a few books littering the ground, a cat mewing pitifully from the chair. Otherwise, it was complexly empty. She was standing in the doorway, her eyebrows arched and a triumphant smirk that I recognized from the Quidditch Pitch tickling her lips.

"Foiled again, eh?" She quipped. I spun, my eyes locking onto her, relaying to her that the mood that I was in wasn't a playful one. Her smirk disengaged.

"It was Weasley wasn't it?" She didn't crack under my gaze, just jutted her chin out a bit more.

"I guess you'll never know." Anger surged through my body and I brushed past her, making her nearly fall backwards.

"I guess I'll have to tell your _fiancé _about this, won't I?" Her body stiffened. "I don't know who you think you are, Johnson. You're not – some kind of bloody goddess, your just a little naïve witch that's in **way** over her head." I wrenched open the door, all thoughts of the original reason that I'd come far from my mind. "Montague will _not _be so quick to forgive and forget. He's a possessive bastard. Do **not** cheat on him, because it will be the last thing you ever do." She was stock still, her eyes wide and tearing. I scoffed at her pitiful face, registering the fact that this was the exact look she had given me on the train just the day before.

_It seems like so long ago…_

"**Get out.**"

"Gladly." I slammed the door for good measure as I stepped back out into the rain, shoving my hands into my pockets and scowling as I marched down the street. I turned sharply to cross the street, not paying attention to where I was going, and bumping the shoulder of a passer-by. As he turned to face me, I saw red-hair peeking out from a wet hat, and blue eyes peering out of a freckled face. Before I could register what I'd seen, he was gone, blending into the crowd.

I briefly thought about returning to her flat, just to let her know that I _knew_, but I pushed it away quickly.

_She'll tell him what I said. She'd better._

**I hope you guys aren't disappointed by this chapter…I guess I'm kinda rushing into putting this up, but I can't help it. I want to thank every single one of my reviewers – I would love to write review replies, but I have to make this quick, so I just want to say that I'm flattered by all of your praise and I really, really hope that you enjoyed this. **

**  
Thanks especially to _coco_, who wrote me my latest review and forced me to grit my teeth and finish this chapter.**


End file.
